1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garment drying devices and more particularly pertains to a new garment crinkling apparatus for drying a garment and leaving crinkles in the garment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of garment drying devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, garment drying devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,842; U.S. Pat. No. 1,691,123; U.S. Pat. No. 2,452,246; U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,838; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,840.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new garment crinkling apparatus. The inventive device includes a base portion. The base portion comprises a bottom wall having a top surface. A support portion for supporting the garment includes an elongate member. The elongate member has a first end and a second end. The first end of the elongate member is fixedly coupled to the top surface of the bottom wall. A plurality of fastening means fasten the garment to the upstanding member. The fastening means generally include a plurality of securing means for releasably securing a garment to the elongate member. Each of the securing means is a band.
In these respects, the garment crinkling apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of drying a garment and leaving crinkles in the garment.